<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holiday Temp by mellowasinyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245462">The Holiday Temp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowasinyellow/pseuds/mellowasinyellow'>mellowasinyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Holiday Gift Exchange, Thanksgiving, thg 2020 Seasons of Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowasinyellow/pseuds/mellowasinyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new holiday temp arrives at Katniss' store.  His love for the holidays is absolutely sickening.  THG Seasons of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Holiday Temp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts">Melacka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 9th </p>
<p>“Got a treat for you Sweetheart,” Katniss’ silent date rotation of Christmas cookies was broken by the voice of her section coordinator, Haymitch.  She looked up disinterested.  The last time Haymitch had had a ‘treat’ for her it was actually a collapsed displayed of chilled soup to clean up. </p>
<p>“Should I bring my gloves?” She turned to face him and saw his usually ruddy face actually had a sick smile on it complete with a twinkle in his eye. </p>
<p>“Oh no, just your expertise and outstanding customer service skills,” He raised his eyebrows in challenge, but she didn’t reply. “Holiday temps started yesterday, and I have to say they are a real enthusiastic bunch,” Haymitch said putting on his best ‘dealing with management’ voice. “Snow wants you to train them some. I told him though not my Sweetheart, she just ain’t cut out for explanations and the like, but he insisted,” He paused again as if expecting Katniss to object to him telling the store manager she was incompetent. “So, I picked you out a real good one; good and strong in the stock room, knows his way around a till and computer, a fast favourite with the customers, and already in that holiday spirit that we at Trinket’s so love to share.”  Haymitch tilted his head to the side and put on his most saccharine voice as he mimicked this year’s televised ad for Trinket’s the upscale store that they both worked for.  It was the sort of place that whacked on an extra five dollars for the packaging.  You could buy a box of cookies in any store, but at Trinket’s you got something to display to your friends and families after you finished eating them to let them know you shopped in all the right places.    </p>
<p>“Sounds like he won’t need much training,” Katniss shrugged. </p>
<p>“It’s you that I think could learn something,” Haymitch retorted in his usual gruff bark.  “He’ll be in at 8.  I’ll send him over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>November 17th </p>
<p> The cans of pumpkin puree were beginning to feel endless.  It seemed every day there was a new delivery and every day it was Katniss’ job to date rotate the four different displays around the store.  She has tried to shift the job onto her trainee, Peeta, but with no luck.  The ever-cheery mop of polite blond curls had a higher calling.  Ever since he arrived during the second week of November the regular customers had become putty in his hands and incessantly asked whoever rung them up, ‘Where’s that nice young man Peter?’</p>
<p>He did appear every so often, usually on evening shifts when there was less demand on the cash registers, eager to help her out.  Today was one of those days.</p>
<p>“Hi Katniss!” He beamed at her from over the stack of crates filled with pumpkin puree that she was currently working. </p>
<p>“Hey Peeta,” she just about managed to quirk the edge of her mouth into a polite smile for a split second before returning to studying the smudge dates printed on the cans. </p>
<p>“They don’t need me on the cash registers anymore, can I help you out?  Looks like a lot of pumpkin puree you got here?” </p>
<p>“That display over there needs pulled forward and restocked too,” she gestured to the display of pumpkin puree that symmetrically mirrored the one she was working on. </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Peeta nodded and hefted one of the crates from her stack into his arms as if it were filled with spinach leaves and not sixty 15oz cans. </p>
<p>They worked quietly for a few minutes while Peeta worked to pull the stock already on the shelf forward. “So are your family pumpkin pie people?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Neither are mine.  We always go with cherry and pecan on Thanksgiving, but my dad makes a killer pumpkin pie.” </p>
<p>“Why does your dad make it if you don’t eat it?” Katniss asked rolling her eyes.  This was how it had gone with Peeta for the last couple of weeks.  His words were golden with the customers, but just seemed to make her day on the shop floor feel even longer. </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s a baker.  He sells them.  People come from out of state sometimes just to buy one.” </p>
<p>“Must be a good pie,” she answered shifting the crates around so that she could get started on the next.  He was still by his display but had all but abandoned his crate so he could look at her while they spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not bad, but it’s got nothing on my oldest brother’s pecan pie.  That’s my pie of choice on Thanksgiving.”  </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Haymitch bursts into the aisle.  “I might have put you two on the floor together so you could train him, but we don’t have time for this chit-chat while there are customers around.”  Haymitch glared at Katniss and then at Peeta who gave Haymitch that innocent ever charming smile that worked like magic on the customers.  </p>
<p>“I just saw Katniss swamped in pumpkin puree and thought I’d lend a hand,” even his eyes dazzled as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Katniss can handle some pumpkin just fine on her own,” Haymitch drawled.  “A delivery just pulled up, get out back to help unload.” With a smile and a quick wink in Katniss’ direction he was gone. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you making friends at last Sweetheart, but not on the clock, got it?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>November 25th </p>
<p> She hadn’t been thrilled to see she had been scheduled for the day before Thanksgiving, but once she heard they were paying time and half she offered to do overtime too.  Perhaps if she had known the kind of rush Trinket’s was going to experience, she would have thought twice.  She had been put on orders when she got in at 10 and by her break at 2 her feet were sorely blistered.  There seemed to be a constant line of customers coming in for slaughtered to order turkeys.  Some complaining if it was a pound or two over their ordered weight, others dissatisfied that they couldn’t use the ordering desk like a regular check out.  The only saving grace had been being teamed with Johanna who, while unwilling to make the constant trips from the desk to the fridges in the back to heft the dead birds the whole way back, was firm and wielded some kind of imaginary authority over the customers that had them grumble quietly to themselves in the line rather than start arguments.   </p>
<p>After wolfing down her sandwich Katniss sat taking her time over her machine-made coffee.  The break room was quiet, just a couple of guys from operations watching a news channel on the battered old TV.  Katniss liked to take the later break for exactly this reason.  The floor was already loud and chaotic enough; she didn’t need that from the gossiping older women that worked in women’s fashion on her break.  </p>
<p>“Hey Katniss!”  Those blond curls and that beaming smile appeared opposite and ruined the perfectly good silence she had been enjoying.  </p>
<p>“Hi Peeta.” </p>
<p>“Happy day-before-Thanksgiving,” he grinned.  “I just spoke to Haymitch and he said to come find you.  He wants us both on ordering after your break.  Jo’s shift finishes at 3.” </p>
<p>Katniss sighed heavily.  This was going to be a long afternoon.  </p>
<p>Peeta didn’t command the queuing customers in quite the same way as Jo, but he did have them eating out of the palm of his hand.  Even a woman whose order had gotten mixed up and who now had 10lbs of ham instead of a 10lb turkey was blushing furiously and apologising to Peeta by the end of his charm offensive. </p>
<p>“I see why management like you,” Katniss nodded in one of the brief pauses of the day.    </p>
<p>“Still can’t work a stack of crates as fast as you,” he shrugged his shoulders with that infuriatingly dopey smile on his face. </p>
<p>“No, but you must single handedly prevent about 5 complaints a day.” </p>
<p>“Well when you’re used to those complaints going straight to your dad you pick up a trick or two with the old ladies,” he winked.  </p>
<p>“So, you worked in your dad’s bakery?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” he nodded adjusting our order sheets.  “Before school in the kitchen, after school on the counter, weekends, holidays, you name it.  My favourite time was always the holidays.  You know, when school’s winding down a bit and the weather turns.” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t that create a rush on baked goods?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, like mad!”  He smiles fondly as if reminiscing.  “But that’s part of the fun.  The shop door constantly tinkling, the winter specialities, the Christmas music…” </p>
<p>“Oh god,” she groaned. </p>
<p>“How did I guess you wouldn’t be a fan of Christmas music?” </p>
<p>“Maybe because I’ve had to listen to the same eight tunes on repeat for the past four years!” </p>
<p>“You don’t even a guilty pleasure?” He had a smirk playing on his face like he really did not believe anyone couldn’t have a guilty pleasure Christmas song.</p>
<p>“No,” she stared him straight in the eye, her brows lowered.  </p>
<p>He gave and laugh and shrugged as he greeted the next customer to approach the desk.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 1st </p>
<p>“Afternoon Sweetheart,” Haymitch leered as she arrived on the floor for the evening shift. </p>
<p>“Haymitch.”  She nodded taking the roster that he was holding out from him to sign in and schedule her break for the evening.  She scanned quickly and saw nobody else was taking their break at 7, but Peeta had scheduled his for 7:30.  This left a nice 30-minute window for her. </p>
<p>“Big news is we’re out of advent calendars.”  Haymitch began taking the clipboard back from her and tucking it under the desk.  “So is the uptown store, but there’s a rumour Target have a boatload left.  I’ve been sending people over.  Just don’t let management overhear you.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and headed into the back to pick some crates from the afternoon delivery.  She busied herself with a stack of dried fruits and nuts in gold backed boxes with red satin ribbons wrapped around them and a price tag $5 more than their ribbonless counterparts.  </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” a loud and high-pitched voice stated from behind where she crouched stacking shelves.  The voice sighed as she straightened up, but before she could stand, it had called again, “Excuse me,” in what was possible a louder and higher-pitched voice than the first time.  </p>
<p>“Good evening, how can I help you?” She plastered on her fakest smile and remembered the red comment board upstairs full of customer complaints that regularly got employees fired. </p>
<p>“Advent calendars?” Two women stood before her both looking at her expectantly.  The woman who spoke, raised her eyebrows but did not elaborate. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.  We’re sold out.” </p>
<p>“Sold out?” The first woman with golden curls looked personally affronted. </p>
<p>“Apparently-” Katniss began but was immediately cut off by the second woman who had short brown hair and short pointed nose that was accentuated when she narrowed her eyes at Katniss. </p>
<p>“What do you mean apparently you’re sold out?  You either are or you aren’t.”  Katniss seethed with rage.  Why, oh why did customers always have to go on the offensive when she was trying to be helpful?  </p>
<p>“It’s the first of December!” The blonde hollered. “When else are you going to sell them?” </p>
<p>Katniss bit her tongue.  No way was she going to tell them Haymitch’s rumour about Target now.  What did they need advent calendars for anyway?  Weren’t they supposed to be for little kids? </p>
<p>“Well, what are you standing there for?” The second woman barked.  “Aren’t you even going to go look?” </p>
<p>“We’re sold out,” Katniss repeated through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“Well, when are you getting more in?” The golden-haired barbie demanded. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” a velvet smooth voice began from behind me.  “It really is very disappointing that we sold out early this year.”  Peeta appeared and Katniss was torn between punching him and grovelling her thanks for taking over these arrogant customers.  “We found a lot of people have been buying them in advance of the 1st.”  The blonde softened immediately. </p>
<p>The brunette is going to take more convincing.  “And you’re not getting more in?” </p>
<p>“We find demand drops for them in December,” Peeta shrugged.  “Perhaps you could try our uptown store?”   The blonde looked like putty in his hand as if she could listen to him tell her about the shortage of advent calendars all day, but the brunette grumbled and tugged her friend towards the street. </p>
<p>“Good save,” Katniss offered in way of thanks even though she resented him inside.   Generally, the longer the holiday temps worked here the more disillusioned they became, but not this one; fucking corporate robot. </p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>He joined her by the dried fruit and nuts and together they restocked the display and had it looking festive in no time.  A few more people asked about advent calendars, usually tailed by very disgruntled looking children, but none as rude as that first pair.  Katniss pointed them in the direction of Target and they were all grateful to hear her suggestion. </p>
<p>“Target, huh?”  Peeta asked after overhearing an exchange and her insides dropped.  Surely a Holiday temp wasn’t about to get difficult with her about recommending other stores?   </p>
<p>“Old man Abernathy told me.  Apparently, they have a boatload.  Told me not to shout about it, but those parents look at their wits’ ends.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell those girls,” He threw her a smirk. </p>
<p>“I tried!” She defended herself.  “They wouldn’t listen!” </p>
<p>“Even if we had a couple spare in the back, I wouldn’t have told them,” he winked conspiratorially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 10th </p>
<p>“Cookie?” The box appeared under her nose in the break room as she studied her phone intently.  She looked up to see Peeta offering her a tin bedecked with nutcrackers that she vaguely recognised. </p>
<p>“Did you get this from the floor?” She screwed up her nose at the thought of anyone, let alone someone on a Trinket’s employee’s wage, forking out for these overpriced cookies. </p>
<p>“Heavensbee gave them to me,” he shrugged and continued to hold them out to her, but she remained suspicious. </p>
<p>“What for?” </p>
<p>His ears went a little red and the smile on his mouth twisted in a bit.  “Oh, I got some good mentions on those customer feedback forms,” he shook the tin.  “Don’t you want a cookie?” </p>
<p>She accepted and chose one shaped like a candy cane with stripey icing.  “So you’re employee of the month?” She asked saying what he was clearly unwilling to admit to her. </p>
<p>“I guess,” he blushed a little. </p>
<p>“Well, you might be a corporate drone, but at least you got cookies,” she bit into the candy cane shape and was assaulted with a sickly-sweet vanilla taste.  God, why did people buy this crap? </p>
<p>“Bit sweet, aren’t they?” He read the way her mouth twisted around the vanilla-y invasion. </p>
<p>“Sickening,” Katniss agreed but popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth.  </p>
<p>“So, I know you aren’t one for Thanksgiving pies,” he said as he settled into the chair opposite her to her annoyance.  “But do you have a favourite Christmas treat?” </p>
<p>Katniss paused to think.  Sugar cookies used to be top of the list, without a doubt.  They could spend a whole day baking tray after tray and then decorating; her with uneven smears getting through trays at a time and then Prim painstakingly spending hours on delicate designs on only a few cookies.  Prim’s were always the ones they left out for Father Christmas.  Now the thought of a homemade sugar cookie turned her stomach. </p>
<p>His blue eyes, startling in the dimness of the break room, were so insistent that she had to answer.  “Hot chocolate I guess?” </p>
<p>“I love hot chocolate,” the smile on his face breaks open and shines like the star of Bethlehem. </p>
<p>“Let me guess, you dad makes the best?”  She teased and his face fell a little.  </p>
<p>“Well, he does,” he admitted a little blush creeping into his rosy complexion. “But we don’t sell it in the bakery.” </p>
<p>She laughed and threw back the remnants of the gritty coffee in front of her as she got to her feet. </p>
<p>“Got to get going, my break ended about five minutes ago,” she said quirking her eyebrows and taking her cup over to the dishwasher.  </p>
<p>“Uh Katniss,” he was on his feet when she turned back around.  “Do you… do you thinkyou’dliketogethotchocolatetogethersometime?” </p>
<p>“With you?” </p>
<p>The colour in his cheeks was quickly turning from blush to fuchsia and steadily creeping onto his ears.  “I mean, only if you want.  As friends, you know?  Co-workers?  I just know this place, Sae’s, and they make real good hot chocolate with all sorts of Christmas flavours like peppermint and kirsch, sometimes they even make that thick Italian type.” He cut his ramble abruptly short and pressed his lips together.  </p>
<p>“Uh, ok?”</p>
<p>“Great,” his eyes shone, and the red began to fade back to pale pink.  “You finish at 9 tonight, right?”</p>
<p>How the fuck did he know that?  “Uh, yeah.” </p>
<p>“Great.” He repeated.  “I’ll meet you by the employee entrance?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An icy chill hit her as Katniss pushed the heavy door of the staff entrance open.  To her surprise Peeta was already standing there. </p>
<p>“Hey,” his face relaxed the moment he saw her. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she nodded.  “Shall we head to Sae’s?”  While a few hours a go a hot chocolate at the end of the shift had sounded delightful now all she really wanted to do was get home.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, so you’ve been before?” He asked falling into step alongside her as they headed towards the café. </p>
<p>She nodded.  She loved Sae’s.  It was much cheaper than any of the chain coffee stores around and her family had been going there for years.  “My dad used to take me when I was little.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Peeta’s eyes shone as she spoke. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  They used to do these little gingerbread men and sometimes they would be dipped in chocolate like they had trousers on and sometimes they wouldn’t.  My dad would always make me guess what they had before we went in.” </p>
<p>Peeta chuckled.  “I wonder if they’ll have any today.  What do you reckon?  Chocolate trousers or nude?”  He asked stopping in front of their destination. </p>
<p>She laughed and the sound made his smile grow.  “I don’t think they make them anymore.  Probably weren’t big sellers, what with the inconsistency.” </p>
<p>He laughed and pushed the tinkling door of Sae’s open for her to enter.  </p>
<p>The café was almost empty at this time, but Katniss knew they stayed open until midnight and did a roaring trade with college students during the academic semester. </p>
<p>“Back again?” A kindly man smiled at Peeta from the counter. </p>
<p>“Can’t stay away,” he joked back.  They spent some time perusing the menu board before Peeta settled on a white toasted marshmallow hot chocolate and Katniss chose a cinnamon spiced hot chocolate.  </p>
<p>They choose seats in the window of the shop.  Peeta settled his coat on the back of the chair and Katniss saw that he had changed out of his grey trousers and button down and was wearing dark jeans and a steel blue v-neck.  She blinked rapidly trying to process that he was the same baby-faced holiday temp from the shop floor. </p>
<p>He smiled at her and she realised that she had frozen.  Somewhat reluctantly she mirrored his actions and felt suddenly self-conscious that she was still wearing her uniform grey peplum dress and black cardigan.</p>
<p>Once comfortably settled the pair could watch the world pass by.  Restaurants seemed to be operation like conveyer belts with holiday revellers constantly revolving through them.  Many of the gift shops along this stretch of 12th Street were closing up for the night. Katniss inhaled the cinnamon hot chocolate deeply before taking a sip. “Mmm,” she moaned as the taste the thickness of the chocolate complemented by the subtle spice. </p>
<p>Peeta chuckled.  “So, I finally found something that Katniss Everdeen does like.” </p>
<p>“I like things,” she frowned as she liked some of the whipped cream from the top of her hot chocolate. </p>
<p>“Well not Thanksgiving, not pie, not Christmas music, not boxed cookies, certainly not working at Trinket’s…” </p>
<p>“Who does?” She agreed. </p>
<p>“Fair point.” He conceded.  “But you do like hot chocolate.  I can add that to the list the list I’m making to try to figure you out.” </p>
<p>“Well, what do you like?” Katniss challenged.  “Working at Trinket’s?” </p>
<p>“Oh, god no,” Peeta almost chokes on his first sip of the creamy white drink.  “Well, you might have guessed that I have a sweet tooth, hazard of growing up in a bakery.  I also like the holidays,” he grinned at her as she inhaled deeply.  “What is it that you don’t like?” He leaned in a little and fixed her with an intensity. </p>
<p>“We never celebrated Thanksgiving,” she shrugged.  “My father is from the Shawnee nation so I just never viewed Thanksgiving as something to celebrate.  I mean we did it at school and stuff, but not at home.”</p>
<p>“And Christmas the same?”  Peeta looked a little sheepish, but I didn’t dwell on it.  People can be a bit precious about their holidays.  My father used to love to set people straight about the holiday and it was always enjoyable to watch the sudden realisation spread across people’s faces when they suddenly questioned what they had been doing for their whole lives for the first time.  </p>
<p>“I did celebrate Christmas growing up,” she nodded.  “Not like religiously.  My mom’s parents would go to church and had nativity scenes, but we just got presents from Santa.” </p>
<p>He nodded in agreement and licked some of the whipped cream from his upper lip. </p>
<p>She doesn’t know what makes her say it.  She doesn’t have to.  He might ask her, but he hasn’t yet.  “I stopped celebrating after my sister died.” </p>
<p>Dead sisters, it turned out, were about the only thing to silence Peeta’s golden tongue.  </p>
<p>She took a deep sip of the hot chocolate when she felt tears prick her eyes, but it was still too hot and she did her best not to choke.  The momentary lack of oxygen cured her tears and she lowered her mug, wrapping her fingers around it tightly for warmth.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Peeta offered softly.  </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Katniss fought with herself to look him in the eye.  “It’s been a while, but you know she was the baby.  Christmas was all about Prim.”  She met his eyes and found only comfort in them.  They twinkled like Prim’s; held the same understanding as Prim’s.  Christmas wasn’t a sad time of year for remembering her sister.  It was full of happy memories of Prim’s unfaltering belief in Father Christmas and the awe on her face every year when she found her stocking at the bottom of the bed.  “There doesn’t seem much point without her.” </p>
<p>“The baby of the family,” he smiled softly.  “That’s me too.  I sometimes feel like I force the holidays on everybody else.  Last year I got home on the 23rd and had to go straight back out to buy a tree.  Nobody even bothers to decorate anymore.” </p>
<p>“And this year?  Have you pre-warned them to decorate?” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m just hoping I can make it back.  I already had to miss Thanksgiving because I was working the night before, but Snow said that he usually doesn’t schedule the same people for the day before Thanksgiving as Christmas Eve so I should get home.  My brother’s baby is due on the 18th.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re going to be an uncle?” She picked up the offered distraction.  She didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but she knew from experience that holiday temps always ended up working Christmas Eve.  Regular staff would get time and a half for it, but still nobody wanted to do it and management didn’t want to pay regular staff extra when they could exploit the holiday temps for their trainee wage.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he beamed.  “It’s the first grandchild for my parents.  Finally, someone younger than me to celebrate Christmas for.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>December 19th </p>
<p>“Christmas shifts are up,” Haymitch grunted as Katniss passed by his office.  “You sure you don’t mind Christmas overtime?” He swung back on his swivel chair to address her.</p>
<p>“Not if it’s at time and a half,” she called back.  </p>
<p>“Sure thing Sweetheart,” he chuckled and turned his back to her.  She continued her way up the stairs and stopped outside the breakroom to take it in.  It looked gruelling, but her bank account could really use the boost.  She snapped a photo on her phone and headed into the locker room to change. </p>
<p>Her shift passed at a decent pace.  There was plenty to do on the shop floor.  It seemed that gift wrapped chocolates and cookies were flying off the shelves.  She could spot Peeta working the liquor section but didn’t get a chance to talk to him until they both went on break at 4pm.  </p>
<p>“Break?” She asked him as he carefully rearranged some wine bottles.  </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s 4?” She noticed the change in him immediately and realised she probably could have guessed something was wrong when he did not seek her out all shift long.  Ever since their visit to Sae’s they had been coordinating their break times and slipping off site.  Sometimes they went to Sae’s and sometimes they just grabbed a burrito and sat in 12th Street Meadow Park chatting their break away.  She’d learnt a lot about him.  Primarily that there was more to the boy with the golden curls than just Christmas cheer and cookies.  </p>
<p>But still even with the promise of spending their breaks together he had sought her out at every available opportunity on the shop floor.  Combined with the vacant smile he was just about mustering and the wells of sadness in his eyes she knew exactly what the antidote would be. </p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s go to Sae’s.” </p>
<p>They opted for take-out cups and walked around downtown on their break.  Peeta was cheered slightly at the idea of Sae’s and took his time picking out their sweetest offering, crème brûlée flavour, while Katniss ordered a peppermint hot chocolate, which Peeta had assured her was one of their best.  </p>
<p>Once they were back outside and strolling through the throngs of Christmas shoppers Katniss didn’t even have to ask what was bothering him.  “I’m sorry I’m a bit out of sorts.  Thanks for suggesting Sae’s.” </p>
<p>“No problem.  Any excuse for some hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>“I just saw the Christmas hours and I won’t be able to go home.” </p>
<p>“Oh Peeta,” she bit her lip.  She had sort of suspected this might happen.  “You can’t fly?”</p>
<p>“Can’t afford it.” He shook his head.  “And it’s a 9 hour drive, which isn’t so bad but then I have to make it back for a 6am start on the 26th.  I just wish I’d known a bit sooner.” He said glumly.  “At least on Thanksgiving my roommate was still around.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to it,” she sympathised.  She didn’t even dare ask if he had heard about Brandon’s baby.  </p>
<p>“I just don’t know how it will even feel special without my family or decorations or even my brothers… and Bran’s baby if he gets here in time.” Katniss bit her lip.  How could the most cheerful employee in the whole town be feeling this dejected. </p>
<p>“I’ve got some decorations in the attic if you want them.” </p>
<p>“You don’t need them?” </p>
<p>Katniss shook her head.  It was highly unlikely her mother even knew Christmas was approaching let alone wondering about the decorations that nobody had touched for four years.  </p>
<p>“I could decorate your place!” Peeta’s face perked up.  Katniss looked at him warily.  She didn’t want to be the one to quash his newfound joy, but Christmas decorations might be just the thing to send her mother over the edge.  </p>
<p>“My mother,” she began tensely. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, that’s massively inappropriate.  I just mean, well if you really don’t mind me using them…. Hey, hey, why don’t I put the decorations up at my place and then you could come over?  See how they look?”  Katniss was stunned.  Was Peeta Mellark inviting her to Christmas? “And I can cook for you!  I always cook my family a big meal on Christmas.  It was going to be like a second Thanksgiving this year, but I promise no pie or Christmas music.” </p>
<p>“Or jumpers, or Santa hats,” she added for good measure.  Was she really going to let Peeta throw Christmas for her? </p>
<p>“Right, right,” he nodded like a puppy desperate to be let outside.  Was this really happening?  Was Katniss Everdeen coming over to spend Christmas with him?  “You, you really want to spend your day off celebrating Christmas with me?” </p>
<p>“Only because if your spirits drop, I reckon Haymitch will blame me for sucking the Christmas cheer out of his favourite employee.”</p>
<p>“You might say that now but wait until you try my eggnog!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this and there were not too many inaccuracies!  I'm slowly trying to get back into writing fic again.  This was written for Melacka as part of the THG Seasons of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange.  Happy Holidays Melacka!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>